


Feeling Pretty

by babyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Pet Names, Super Duper Soft, overuse of the word "pretty"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjaem/pseuds/babyjaem
Summary: Jungwoo likes to feel pretty and Yukhei makes him feel pretty. Jungwoo think it's time for him to return the favor.





	Feeling Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall!! i was super busy last week so i could barely write and stuff!! but yeah this fic is basically just jungwoo painting yukhei's nails (with a small mention about how jungwoo is kinda feminine at times but this fic doesnt really delve into that too much) and tbh there's not a lot i can write about that particular event, so sorry that this is significantly shorter than my other fics! nonetheless, i hope you enjoy reading this!!!!  
> ALSO THIS MIGHT BE IMPORTANT, IT MIGHT NOT BE BUT: i imagined jungwoo and yukhei w their hair from smrookies so the fluffy cute brown hair if ya know what i mean!!! maybe this helps w creating an image in ur head but it honestly doesnt matter that much HAHAHA

Sometimes, Jungwoo likes to feel pretty, prettier than usual. Sometimes, he likes to put butterfly clips in his hair and put on some sparkly lip gloss and paint his nails. Still, no matter how Jungwoo decides to express himself on a particular day, Yukhei thinks he's pretty anyway.

Yukhei always makes sure that Jungwoo knows this. Whenever he and Jungwoo go out together, there are always one or two people who look at them weirdly, either it's because they're two guys holding hands or that one of them is wearing lipstick or maybe something entirely different. Whatever the reason is, Jungwoo worries and starts to feel insecure, wondering if he shouldn't go out when he's feeling more feminine, or just ignore his desire to wear prettier things altogether, in order to avoid any uncomfortable stares from strangers. Yukhei shuts down this thought process right away, assuring Jungwoo that random stranger's opinions don't matter and how they're probably just jealous of how much prettier Jungwoo is than them. In response to this, Jungwoo usually blushes and gives his signature, heart-melting, toothy smile, maybe even giggling a little bit, making Yukhei fall that much harder.

☼

It's late on a Saturday morning, the aftermath of Yukhei sleeping over at Jungwoo's small apartment. Jungwoo slowly opens his eyes, the sunlight seeping into his bedroom through the blinds. He lifts his head up from Yukhei's chest, looking down at his boyfriend's sleeping face. He smiles goofily, going to poke at Yukhei's cheeks. He huffs when Yukhei only turns in his sleep.

Jungwoo kisses the shell of Yukhei's ear, whispering a gentle, "Wake up."

This seems to do the trick. Yukhei wakes up to see Jungwoo sitting up in the bed, staring straight at him with expectant eyes. He laughs, ruffling Jungwoo's hair with his large hand. "Good morning, baby." Yukhei says in his raspy voice, leaning up onto his elbows to give Jungwoo a kiss. After he pulls away, he takes his time to admire how beautiful Jungwoo looks in the natural lighting. His hair looks soft and fluffy, reminiscent of a puppy. The sweater Jungwoo is wearing is way too big, as it is Yukhei's, the neckline slightly hanging off of his shoulder, revealing the deep purple lovebites scattering the area around his collarbones, given by Yukhei the night before. "You look very pretty, as always." Yukhei says suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence and punctuating his sentence with a kiss to the underside of Jungwoo's jaw.

Jungwoo shivers from the contact, flushing a light shade of pink immediately after. He hums as a sign of thanks.

"So," Yukhei speaks again, "what are we gonna do today, sweetheart?"

The older boy is practically vibrating in his spot on the bed, clearly already having something in mind. "I was thinking," Jungwoo starts off, "that I could paint your nails! You always compliment me and talk about how pretty I am, so I wanna make you pretty, too!" There is so much joy present in Jungwoo's voice, and Yukhei's heart melts into a puddle of mush. It's basically impossible for Yukhei to refuse any of Jungwoo's requests, especially when it's something the older boy seems excited or passionate about.

Yukhei grins widely, then proceeds to say, "Of course, baby."

Jungwoo practically squeals, letting out a little noise of happiness, as he gets off of the bed quickly, rushing to get his basket filled with various colors of nail polish. When he's seated again, he starts rambling, "Okay, so I have this new sparkly gold one that I bought a few days ago, and I really, really like it because it's super duper pretty and glittery! And then I also have a lot of nice pastel colors, because those are my favorites, but I have a few darker ones if that's what you think will suit you best!" Jungwoo looks at Yukhei with large eyes, anticipating his answer.

"Hm, I don't know, honey." Yukhei replies, "Why don't you decide for me?"

"But Xuxi," Jungwoo whines, drawing out the last syllable, "You would look nice in all of them! You have to choose one!"

Yukhei jokingly rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay, fine." He says to please his whiny boyfriend. Yukhei covers his eyes completely with one hand, using the other to reach into the basket and pull out a random bottle of nail polish. Once he has one in his grasp, he lifts his hand up so the two of them are able to see what Yukhei chose.

When Jungwoo sees the baby blue nail polish, he gasps loudly, clapping his hands together in excitement. "This color is perfect! This one is one of my favorites, and it dries quickly so it won't even take that long!"

Seeing Jungwoo so enthusiastic about painting his boyfriend's nails brings a large smile to Yukhei's face. "Alright, sweetie, take it away."

As Jungwoo shakes the nail polish, Yukhei opens his phone out and starts playing his playlist full of sappy love songs that remind him of Jungwoo. Jungwoo starts applying the colored liquid to Yukhei's nails, humming along softly to the song that's currently playing. The atmosphere is comfortable, the two boys enjoying each other's presence greatly.

After about five minutes however, Yukhei hears Jungwoo make a small sound, seemingly filled with disappointment or dissatisfaction. Jungwoo stops his actions for a bit to look at his mistake.

"What's wrong, baby boy?" Yukhei says in a sweet, although slightly concerned, tone.

Jungwoo frowns. "I got some nail polish on your finger. Pinkies are always the hardest to do. Too small, even though your hand is too big." The older boy finishes, the frown still evident in his soft features.

Yukhei coos, slightly sad that Jungwoo is upset from a miniscule problem like that, but also finding it extremely endearing that the older boy is trying to make this the best for Yukhei. "Oh, it's okay, baby. You can always fix it later, right? It's alright, just a small mistake." Yukhei reassures Jungwoo, making sure that the boy doesn't feel discouraged.

"Yeah," Jungwoo nods, coming to terms with what he's done, "you're right." With the encouragement Yukhei's helpful words provided him with, he continues to apply nail polish to Yukhei's nails.

After another fifteen minutes, the younger boy's nails are full painted, although a bit messy around the edges. Yukhei appreciates his boyfriend's hardwork nonetheless. He blows on the tips of his fingers in an effort to dry the nail polish as he's seen Jungwoo do when he paints his own nails. Jungwoo giggles when he sees Yukhei doing this. When the nail polish is fully dry, Jungwoo takes out a few cotton swabs and a bottle of acetone to clean up his work on Yukhei's nails.

The process is all over, and Yukhei admires Jungwoo's skills. "Thank you so much, honey. I love how it turned out!" Yukhei leans forward to kiss Jungwoo's cheek as a symbol of his gratitude. He really appreciates that Jungwoo took the time to do something like this for him, even though the older boy might have been unsure about the whole idea. He loves how bold Jungwoo is for expressing his true self, while being conscious of how other people around him feel as well. Yukhei feels truly blessed everyday that he has Jungwoo in his life.

"You're welcome, Xuxi! I've never painted anyone else's nails before, so I guess this was a first for the both of us!" Jungwoo says brightly, his eyes scrunching up also. Jungwoo is glad that Yukhei is so open to his ideas, no matter how unusual they might seem.

Yukhei flashes a bright smile at Jungwoo, eyes glinting, seeming to suggest something to the older boy. "Come on, get dressed, baby." Yukhei takes a hold of Jungwoo's hand, leading the two of them until they're both standing up. "We're gonna flaunt my new look to everybody in town!"

☼

Jungwoo and Yukhei grip each other's hands that much tighter as they're walking around, in public, with Yukhei's nails covered in baby blue nail polish and bright smiles evident on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA wasnt that adorable! anyway, please feel free to leave some constructive criticism/point out any mistakes/let me know what you thought of this fic in general/anything, really! i really appreciate any feedback yall can give me for my writing! thanks so much for reading and i hope you have a good morning/afternoon/evening wherever you are!
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/babiejaem) and ask me things on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/babiejaem)!


End file.
